Through Annie's Eyes
by TheWonderWoman
Summary: Set in between events of Catching Fire and Mockingjay, we get to see what happened to Annie while she was held captive in the Captiol. Feeling her heartache and her pain, the torture she felt from her games and what Snow did to her. Ultimately leading up to her rescue and being reunited with Finnick, her Boy with the Knots. (Better Summary to come soon!)


Hi and welcome to my first story on this account! Hope you like it and enjoy! (Forgive any grammar mistakes) xD

* * *

- _Through Annie's Eyes_ -

She had screamed so much that her voice had long become hoarse and this cold, dank, and dark cell did not help in the slightest. Her skinny arms wrapped around her own thin middle, knees knocking together. The girl sat in a corner of the cell on the ground, scrunched together as if she was trying to hide. She moved her hands to her ears, trying to forget, not wanting to see, but it was still there. It just wouldn't go away, it wouldn't go away. A sob left her lips and then another and then she went silent as a tray slid beneath the cell door. She forgot about those terrible things in her memory long enough to wolf down the meager piece of bread and tiny glass of water. After it was gone, she stared longingly at the silver metal in front of her; wishing she had taken her time to eat, but she was just so hungry. The girl stayed in front of the door, her mind now back off the tray. She bit her lip and rocked back and forth muttering to herself, then gave a small laugh. Another sob came and her hands flew back up to her ears and she began to scream, which was quickly silenced by the sound of the door unlocking. The door opened and two guards stepped in and picked the girl up by her arms. Her gaze flitted about everywhere as the two men escorted her down a hallway and into a brightly lit room. Annie flinched as the light was not something she was used to, she had been in the dark for so long, what had seemed like years.

The girl began to laugh wildly until one of the men gave her arms a squeeze. One man sat her down in the single chair that was in the room, the other strapped her arms down and then her ankles. Her bangs hung in strings, signifying it had been long time since she had had a bath. The young woman saw through her hair, a man, a familiar man in a white suit come into the room, a red rose in his lapel. There was a serious look upon his snake like face. His raspy voice matched his appearance.

"Hello Miss Annie, how are we today?" Her sea green eyes widened, that voice, that voice. A few whimpers left her lips and she wiggled about in her chair, a lump forming her throat. "Now, now. There's nothing to be afraid of my dear." Her lip quivered. This strange and familiar man scared her. Memories of dresses and buildings plastered itself across her vision and then it was suddenly covered in blood, followed by a familiar boy, his head falling off his shoulders. She somewhat sobbed screamed at this, wanting this constant vision to leave her, but it would always return.

"You poor girl. So beautiful, it's too bad that your mind is no longer steady. You could have been so useful to me. How Finnick could love someone like you is beyond me."

"…F-Finn?..." She looked around the room for the man. Annie called out again, her voice cracking. "…F-Finn?..." Snow gave a cackle and it was instantaneous, Annie's reaction. It was as if she became paralyzed with fear.

"He is not here anymore; he is back at that place which you love dearly." He said with a sly smile. "The Arena." The vision returned at its full strength and the woman began to shriek and cry. "Stop that." Annie did not. "I will tell you only once more; stop that shrieking or we'll do it for you." She continued to cry, Snows plea lost in space. "Fine." He gave a small wave of one hand and a guard stepped forward with a device and touched Annie's arm with it. She gave a jump at the shock, her screaming stopped. The girl continued to shudder for a few minutes from the buzz the shock gave her; a small amount of drool sliding down her chin.

"That's more like it, now I can hear myself think." Annie quietly mumbled to herself as the man paced the floor and stopped with his back turned towards the girl. Snow slowly turned around, a smile upon his lips; eyes narrowed at the girl. "I know exactly what I can do. I'll send that pretty little shriek of yours to the Gamemakers." And with that he left the room. The guards took Annie out of the chair and returned her to the cell, taking the tray and cup out of the room; leaving the woman to her own devices.

oO00Oo

There was no concept of time in her mind, not sure if it had been days, weeks, years since she had been in that cell. All she knew was these strange people took her out, along with another woman, and a blonde boy. They were on a hovercraft and the girl realized these people weren't going to hurt her. They gave her food and realized that she wanted more, giving it to her. Some woman took her to a room and got her clean, not minding her constant mumbling, occasional crying and screaming and thrashing. It was if they understood her, but she could not make it out. They hadn't thought to bring extra clothes for the girl, hers were currently in shreds, covered in dirt and grime and other things. She shivered in the middle of the room until the woman came back with a sheet and wrapped her up in it, trying to fashion something out of it. They took her back to the main compartment where the others were sitting. The green eyed girl was quiet, rocking back and forth, her brain racing around. Not sure of what was exactly happening.

After a while, a jolt from the craft caused Annie to become startled and her hands were upon her ears; mumbling once again. Once the craft landed and everything became still, she slowly moved her hands off her ears, realizing there was movement around her. Her eyes flitted about at the people standing up and stepping out. One person offered a hand to her, the girl took it wearily and with her other hand, clinched the sheet so it would not fall. They helped her out of the craft. Her head whipped around, gaze taking around the gray look of the area, when her gaze settled on something. All of her breathe left her lungs. Bronze locks complementing the square jaw he had. He was tall standing next to the girl with black hair and olive skin. Annie didn't know whether to cry or stand there. It was then his eyes met hers and she could tell that man was as shocked as he was. Tears began to fill up her eyes as she felt her feet carrying her forward. Her voice as raspy and horse as she called out.

"Finnick!" her voice cracked, her tears now falling down her thin cheeks. "Finnick!" His strong, muscular arms wrapped around her thin frame. She squeezed him as hard as she could and they fell into a wall. Time seemed to stand still. Annie could feel his breath in her hair and he smelled of water and salt. The girl had been so afraid, but her fear seemed to melt away in this embrace. She felt his torso shaking slightly and the girl knew she was not the only one crying. Like the ocean waves, they had parted, going to different shores, but now the two waves became one again. The Girl from the Ocean was rejoined with her boy, The Boy with the Knots.


End file.
